Some treatments of the hair involve lengthy procedures and substantial periods spent with the hair submerged in water in the salon wash basin while hair is washed, examined and rinsed. Wetting the hair in the wash basin might occur more than once in a particular hair treatment, and each time the customer's skin and clothes must be protected adequately. It is usual to provide this protection by copious use of towels placed on the neck and in the shoulder region. This leads to expensive laundering and drying moreover the very absorbency of the towels tends to transfer moisture to the customer's clothes sooner or later. Occasionally the use of towelling allows water to run down the customer's neck leading to wet underclothes.